1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely mounting a circuit board therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
During assembly of a typical personal computer, a motherboard must be fastened to a computer frame or chassis. The motherboard is conventionally mounted to the computer chassis using fasteners such as screws or bolts. However, when installing or removing the motherboard, using the fasteners is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or wrench is usually required. Moreover, the motherboard is prone to be damaged by possible impacts of the tool if the tool slips during manipulation of the fasteners.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 551026 discloses a mounting apparatus for a motherboard. The motherboard is firstly secured to a support plate using fasteners such as clips. The clips engage in corresponding through holes of the support plate to secure the motherboard thereon. Then the combined motherboard and support plate is mounted to a computer chassis. A tool is not required when using the clips. However, the using of the clips increases the cost of the manufacturing. Because the clips are not conventional components, it is inconvenient to repair when clips are destroyed or missing.
Thus, an improved mounting apparatus for motherboards which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.